Beyond the Bounds
by sore-wa-himitsu-desu
Summary: ((Chapter01)) I don’t know how to explain it, but I believe this time … I believe the Wars will end soon. I can feel it.


Beyond the Bounds 

A Digimon Frontier Fan Fiction by:  sore wa himitsu desu

~*~

Hey-diiz~

Haha, now why am I doing a Digimon fan fiction you ask?  I haven't the clue, but this idea occurred to me and I thought it would be fun to do, so … well, I'm doing it.  ^_^ (Let's hope she doesn't put this on hiatus too… .)

This here's an AU fiction.  It's some crazy anime, sci-fi idea and well, I wanted to write something action-y and cool.  Haha, so lo! It is here!

Tell me what you think and enjoy!

~*~

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Digimon or anything I happen to use that is copyrighted.

~*~

chapter 01: shūgeki (attack)

            He sat there, unmoved and unrelenting to their incessant testing and gawking.  It was usual routine for him – for them.  He had long gotten use to their prodding, but they had not gotten use to_ him_.  They still could not believe that they had found something integral to shifting the balance of the Millennia Wars.  He was the "key."__

_…the key to what?_

            He did not know.  He did not know many things about his life.  Everything was a riddle to him – his parents who had died when he was young; the boy in his dreams that held semblance to him; and the mysterious creature he sees in his visions.__

_The creature … the one who will bring peace to this war-torn world._

_…find your darkness…_

_Make it one._

_…bring forth the light…_

_End this useless bloodshed that has gone too far out of hand._

"He is going into another vision, Doctor!"

            He ignored the excited drabbling of the man and the shuffling about in the lab around him.  His gaze focused on what he saw before him – it was the boy he saw in his dreams.  The boy looked just like him with his dark hair and eyes.  He felt as if knew this boy, but whatever memory he tried conjuring about the boy kept out of his reach.__

_Why can't I remember him?!_

            The boy started to fade away and his eyes widened in desperation.  He reached out, trying to grasp at the boy, pleading for him to stay, but the boy slipped from his vision and a dark creature appeared.  Its blood red eyes glared coldly at him and it lunged for him with jagged swords of darkness.  He gasped as the swords came down and the vision ended, leaving him disoriented and trembling.__

_What was that?  I never saw that creature before … was it another one?_

            "Kouji?"  He felt gentle hands lift him up.  "Kouji?  Come on, Kouji, come back."

            He shook his head and moaned.  He turned and found Dr. Minamoto staring down at him.  Her dark brown eyes gazed worriedly at the boy and she smiled reassuringly at him.

            "What did you see Kouji?  What did your visions tell you?" Dr. Minamoto readied a clipboard and pen, waiting for the boy's response.  Kouji frowned and looked away.

            "The same old thing…" There was the usual nonchalant tone to the boy's voice, but this time it held a tinge of fear in it.  The dark monster remained in his mind and he shivered involuntarily.  He did not want that vision to be true.

            "Kouji…" Dr. Minamoto sighed.  "I know there was more than the usual.  It's not everyday that you exit a vision trembling like you did a few moments ago."

            "I don't want to talk about it." Kouji curled his legs to his chest and tucked his head in his arms.  He did not want to talk about his visions anymore.  They were getting worse as time passed.  He hated this place and the doctors.  He wanted them to leave him alone.  He wanted out.  "Go away … leave me alone."

            "Kouji…" Dr. Minamoto leaned in, "…you know how important your visions are to us.  Without them we…"

            "I don't care!"  Kouji lifted his head up and glared at the scientist. "They have yet to stop the war and I'm sick of it!  I'm sick of your stupid tests!"

            Dr. Minamoto stared at the boy silently, reaching up to adjust her metal-framed glasses as she straightened herself.  She let out a sigh and tapped her clipboard with her pen.  She knew a day would come when the boy would finally snap, but what could she do?  There was no way she would let Kouji go out on his own – not when Lord Lucimon and his legion had yet to discover him.  They could not risk his exposure because it would mean that any possible edge they had over Lucimon's army would be gone.

            "I know you are tired of it, but what about us?"  Dr. Minamoto kept her voice steady as she continued, "Do remember that you aren't the only one who has lost loved ones to the War, Kouji."  Her eyes hardened as they narrowed.  "You don't know how important you are to us.  I'm happy that we came across you before Lucimon did."

~~~*~~~

            "Man, Takuya, why'd you have to put that smoke bomb in Lieutenant Gatsu's pillow?!"  Junpei scraped at his potato angrily.  "I hate peeling potatoes!"

            "…but you have to admit."  Takuya smirked, "The look on Gatsu's face was priceless!"  The boy laughed, but stopped when his friend chucked a peeled potato at his head.  "Ow!  Why'd you do that for?!"  Takuya glared at his friend, rubbing his head.

            "Oh … what?"  Junpei feigned innocence, "Sorry about that, Tak, I was aiming for the basket.  I guess I miscalculated…"

            "Right…" Takuya huffed as he worked on his potato.  "You know, I'm tired of this training.  I want to be out there where the action is."  He tossed his finished potato in the basket and moved on to another.  "I want to do something worthwhile!"

            "I don't…" Junpei reached for another potato and started peeling it.  "…I'm content staying here, where it's safe."

            "Aw, you're so chicken!"  Takuya picked up the basket filled with potatoes as he stood.  Junpei finished his and tossed it into the basket.  Both boys exited the cellar and headed down the hall towards the kitchens.  "I want to help defeat Lucimon and his lackeys!  I want to stop this stupid war!"

            "It's been going on since before we were born!"  Junpei protested.  "I don't think it'll matter if we fight in it or not," he looked down.  "It won't make a difference."

            Takuya stared at his friend.  Junpei has got to be the biggest wuss he came across – and he was not understating with the big part.  Takuya was small compared to his friend.  Junpei was a burly one, but despite his muscles, he had this strange fear of fighting in the war.  Takuya was all for fighting for the good cause while Junpei preferred staying on the sidelines.  Takuya sighed.

            "I don't know how to explain it, but I believe this time…" The shorter boy looked his friend in the eye, confident and optimistic.  "I believe the Wars will end soon.  I can feel it."  Junpei gave his friend an odd stare, but stopped when he noticed a group of scientist passing by at the far end of the hall.  He nudged his friend.

            "Huh?  What?"  Takuya looked up, spotting the group as well.  He could barely catch sight of a small, hooded figure being ushered by the scientists as they headed for another hallway.__

_…what are they up to now?_

~~~*~~~

            Kouji gave the scientist a sidelong glance as the man closed the door to his room.  The sound of a lock clicking in place came to his ears and he sighed.  There seemed no end to his imprisonment.  Sure, they treated him better than a mere prisoner, but he still felt caged.  All he saw was this room and the labs.  He was not even given the liberty to explore about the base or talk with the trainees.  The scientists could not risk any information about him leaking out of the base and into Lucimon's ears.__

_…bring peace to the world, child._

_The Light._

_…find your darkness._

            "No…" Kouji fell to his knees and clutched his head.  He felt the world spin around him as images started flashing through his mind.  They moved so fast that he had little time to discern them and it became dizzying.__

_We must find the Light and destroy it._

_…to keep control of this wretched world._

_If this 'Light' truly exists, then you will be perfect in finding it, my Dark Knight._

            Kouji let the vision take him and his eyes glazed over.  He stood up, heading towards the lone window at the far side of his room.  The three moons in the night sky reflected in his blank eyes.__

_…my brother._

_I won't let you have him!_

_…keep him safe._

            He reached up and his fingers ran down the smooth surface of the window glass.  He stood there, staring serenely at the nightscape.  The distant sound of a door opening and closing came, but he ignored it.

_How can it be?!_

_…the Legendary Warriors._

_Impossible!  How can mere humans control such power?!_

            Dr. Minamoto entered the room and headed for a chair in a corner.  She took in the silent boy as he stared out the window.  She was the only one who had noticed this.  The other scientists dismissed her visits as something of a growing attachment the doctor had for her subject.  It was true, but she knew Kouji's visions were stronger outside the labs – and the stronger visions took a tremendous toll on the boy.  She made sure nothing serious happened to Kouji after his visions.__

_…find the spirits._

_It is up to you._

_…unite the Ten Legends._

_To unite them, Dark and Light must come together._

_…find your darkness._

_Awaken, Child of Light, it is time._

_…it is time._

_It is time._

_…it is time…_

            Kouji stiffened.  The flurry of images stopped, but the monster appeared.  It gave an unearthly roar, this time sending black flares of energy towards him.  The vision continued and the flares crashed into him.  He felt the searing pain of the black fire and he screamed.

            "Kouji!"  Dr. Minamoto dropped her clipboard and rushed to the boy's side as he fell.  She held the boy close and lifted him up, walking towards the bed and placing him within the sheets.  She gazed down at the pale face of her charge and frowned.  The visions were getting worse…__

_I don't want to talk about it._

            "I'm sorry, Kouji." Dr. Minamoto brushed at the raven coloured locks of the slumbering boy.  She stood with a sigh and went to retrieve her papers.  She gave the boy a parting glance before exiting the room.

~~~*~~~

            "Takuya, you're gonna get us in trouble!" Junpei's harsh whisper floated to deaf ears and the large boy watched vainly as his friend slipped out of the room.__

_Don't you want to know what they're doing?_

_No … I'd rather stay here and sleep, like a good trainee._

_You're no fun, Junpei._

_…and you lack responsibility, Tak._

_Whatever … I'm going.  Stay here if you want._

            "Do what you want, Tak … if you get in trouble, you're on your own."  Junpei shook his head and laid back onto his bed, rolling over so that his back was facing the door.  He closed his brown eyes, but sleep refused to come and he was left with his worries about his adventurous friend.  He rolled around and faced the door, staring at it as it stood ajar in a mocking gesture.__

_You know, Junpei, you're the biggest wuss I've met._

_…at least I know when to keep safe and not do anything stupid._

_Puh-leeassse!  There's no adventure in keeping yourself inside all the time!_

_Tak, trust me, the War's not fun and games you know._

_… …I know!  But it's still an adventure … it's still something we as soldiers have to do._

_We're trainees, Takuya._

_But we're training to be soldiers…_

            Junpei stared at the open door for what seemed a long time to him, but was a mere two minutes, before scrambling out of his covers.__

_Man, Tak, you owe me big time!_

            With a disgruntled sigh, the large trainee soldier made his way out of the trainee's quarters and into the silent halls of the base.  Once out of their room, Junpei looked about the hallways and barely spotted a small silhouetted figure making its way down the trainee corridors.  Junpei ran after the retreating figure – it took him a while, mostly because he was worried about waking the others up, but he managed to catch up with Takuya.

            The smaller youth looked up at his companion and smiled.

            "A-ha … so you_ are _curious, aren't you?!"

            "Right, Tak, this is my last ditch attempt to talk some sense into you." Junpei crossed his arms and gave his younger friend a disapproving stare.  "We might not even find the labs at this time at night!"

            "…but we're not finding the labs, my ever worrywartious friend!" Takuya said.

            "Then why are we up at night, parading around the halls?" Junpei asked, lifting an eyebrow.  "Don't tell me you have the midnight munchies…"

            "Nope." Takuya's grin became wide as they turned a corner, out of the trainee corridor and into the halls leading to the main plaza of the base.  "We are going to find_ his _room."

            "His?" Junpei asked.

            "Yup!  I caught a glimpse of this new boy while running errands down at the labs."

            "Wait a minute … they let_ you _near the labs?!" Junpei shook his head in disbelief.  "You've got to be either really lucky, or it's some mistake."

            "Well…" Takuya gave a thoughtful look, "Lieutenant Gatsu mentioned something about a promotion that one day."

            "Promotion?" Junpei snickered, "You?"

            "What?" Takuya glared at his large friend.  "You think I'm not ready?"

            "With that stunt with the smoke bomb you did today, I doubt any plans of promotion remains."

            "Humph.  Fine … but I really did see that boy in the labs." Takuya crossed his arms indignantly.  "Still … I wonder what he was doing there…."

            The two walked in silence after that.  Junpei looked at Takuya and noticed that the boy was in deep thought.__

_Why's Tak so interested in what the labs do to this boy?_

~~~*~~~

_Quick now, don't let them see him!_

_Mom? What's wrong?  Where's dad going?_

_Shh, baby, it's all right … be a good boy, okay?_

_Mom?_

_Come on, we have to meet someone…_

_Who?_

_Lady Ophanimon … she will keep you safe, okay?_

_…but what about you?_

_I'll come after you … dad too, but we have to get you to Lady Ophanimon._

            Midnight blue eyes opened as the dream faded.  A light, shuddering sigh escaped his lips as he sat up.  His hand came up and rubbed at his temple.  It was that dream again – the dream that showed the last moments he spent with his parents before they went off and got themselves killed.

            He clenched his fists.  He should have known that was coming!  He had seen it one day, a week before it happened, but he was too young to know what it had meant.  He was too young to do anything.

            Murmuring voices broke his trail of thoughts and he looked up, towards the door.  He narrowed his eyes and slid out of bed, approaching the locked door.  He frowned.__

_Why do they have to treat me like this?  Why do I have to be stuck here?_

The talking voices continued, just outside his bedroom's door.  He didn't know who the voices belonged to, but none of them was Dr. Minamoto – both sounded male.  He let out a frustrated growl as the voices continued.__

_Are they going to let me out or not?  Stupid scientists…_

~~~*~~~

            "This is the room, I know it!" Takuya pointed to the large, ornamented door before them.  Apparently, it was locked and Takuya was getting mad.  He did not trudge across the base to be hindered by a twenty foot slab of decorated wood.  He wanted to meet the boy.

            "Gee, Tak, why are you so bent on meeting this boy anyway?" Junpei was surprised at his friend's discontent.  Suddenly, a thought crashed into his head, making him edge away from the smaller boy.  "Don't tell me … you're…"

            "Huh?" Takuya looked at his friend, confused.

            "Are you in … er … love with … er…" Junpei fidgeted his fingers, darting his eyes away from his friend.  Small droplets of sweat dripped at the sides of his face as its peachy hue shifted to a rose colour.  "Please don't tell me…"

            Takuya's mouth dropped when he realized what his friend was implying.  How in the world did Junpei get_ that _insane idea?!  What does his friend do on his spare time?  Takuya slapped his forehead.  "No, I'm not gay!"

            "Oh … but…"

            "Sorry, but I've eyes set on…" Takuya stopped himself there.  He almost let the cat out of the bag about him and_ her_.  It was his turn to blush.  Junpei wasn't fooled though and gave the younger boy a curious look.

            "Uh-huh … who is this that you have your eyes set on?" Junpei's eyes narrowed and Takuya backed away, laughing nervously.  "It better not be Izumi!"__

_I-Izumi?!_

            "Izumi?" If Takuya had little cat ears, they'd be perking up in interest.  He noted the increased shade of red washing over his friend's face.  Junpei slipped and he was paying the price for it.  "Wow, Junpei … I didn't know you liked_ her_."

            "I-I … well, er … um…" The look on Junpei's face was precious and Takuya burst in laughter, falling back against the wooden door.  He stopped when alarms began wailing.  The two boys jumped up, grabbing each other, and screamed.  They realized their position though and pushed away from each other.

            "Now you did it, Tak!  We're sooooo gonna get into loads of trouble!"  Junpei cried.

            "Y-You think touching that door triggered those alarms?"  The two boys leapt up again as a voice spoke on the intercom.

            "All units to the front!  All units to the front!  There has been a security breach!  Repeat – security breach!"

~~~*~~~

            Kouji growled as the voices continued.  He wanted to wring the necks of whoever stood out his door, in the middle of the night, talking like he couldn't hear!  Well, technically, he couldn't here exactly what they were saying, but the constant jabbering floated past the wooden barrier and mocked him.__

_Who do these people think they are?!_

            His irritation intensified when he heard someone laugh.__

_Oh, telling jokes outside my door?  I'll give you something to laugh about…_

He heard a small bump at the door before the base alarms went off.  He gave a satisfied smile.  The door's probably wired for it.__

_Serves them right for messing around near my room…_

            His smile disappeared when he heard the announcement.  He backed away from the door and ran towards the bedroom window.  It overlooked most of the base and as the alerter had said, he could spot numerous black forms clambering into the base's courtyards.  A cold chill ran through his body and fell to his knees.__

_Hey, I'm Takuya and this worrywart here is Junpei!_

_…take him as far away from here as you can!  Whatever you do, don't let Lucimon get him!_

_…fire … and lightning._

_The Ten Legends._

_…find your darkness._

_To unite the Ten, Dark and Light must come together._

_…awaken…_

_It is time._

            His body felt wrong – something stirred in him and moved throughout his being.  He hunched over, hugging himself, and clamped his eyes shut.  He felt the warmth of the power as it built up inside him.  He opened his eyes and realized that the whole room was illuminated by a bright light.

            It came from him.

~~~*~~~

            "You two!" Takuya and Junpei wheeled around to find one of the scientists – a stern looking woman with wire-framed glasses – stalking towards them.  She stopped a few feet from them and glared.  "What are you doing here?!"

            "Uh … well … uh…" Junpei started, but whatever excuse he wanted to say crumbled away at the doctor's menacing gaze.

            "We … got lost!" Takuya scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.  The woman did not seem to buy it, but her stern gaze melted once a bright light flashed through the cracks of the door.  Her dark eyes widened and she rushed towards the door, hurriedly punching the security codes to release the lock.  The door crashed open before the doctor finished and the three were thrown back.

            "Kouji!" The two boys watched as the woman got up and rushed into the room.  Takuya stood up and followed after her, while Junpei hesitated.  He knew this was bad.  Why did he have to follow Takuya?  He stood up as well, despite his apprehension about the situation, and followed after Takuya.

            The room was a mess and in the middle of it was the boy Takuya had seen in the labs, struggling to stand up and glowing with a white light.  His gaze shifted towards the large hole and outside it was the large, slithering form of an Airdramon.  The woman looked between the flying Digimon and Kouji before spotting Takuya and Junpei.

            "You!  Get him out of here!"

            Takuya hesitated.  Was she asking_ him _to take the boy away?

            "Hurry up!" The woman snapped, "…take him as far away from here as you can!  Whatever you do, don't let Lucimon get him!"

            The boy stiffened at this and looked up at the woman.

            "No…"

            "Kouji, go with them … get out of here!" The woman turned back to face the Airdramon, her face grim.__

_It's now or never.  I hope this works!_

            She lifted a glowing red crystal over her head.

            "Spirit Shift!" The light poured out from within the crystal and showered over the woman's body in several shades of the rose coloured hue.  After a few moments, a large, bird-like Digimon replaced the woman.  "Garudamon!"

            Takuya gaped.  Did that woman turn into a Digimon?!  The large bird turned its head once again and shot the boy an irritated look.

            "Get Kouji away from here!"

            "Uh … yes, ma'am!" Takuya rushed to the boy – Kouji – and started to help the dark haired boy up.  Kouji struggled as Takuya pulled him away from the two Digimon.

            "No!  Dr. Minamoto!"

            "Come on!  She said we have to leave!" Takuya continued pulling the boy with him.

            "Kouji … be careful!  Stick with those two and follow your visions!" Garudamon roared as she flew outside to engage the Airdramon.

            Kouji stopped struggling and allowed Takuya to guide him away.

            "Dr. Minamoto…"

~~~~~*~~~~~

to be continued…

Ugh … to tell the truth, I am so apprehensive about this…  ~_~


End file.
